Please Don't Say
by rapchanexo
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Chanyeol yang menikahi sekretaris barunya dengan alasan perjodohan. ikuti kisah Chanyeol sang Ceo tampan dan si sekretaris mungil yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. - Chanbaek GS-
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Please Don't Say

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Park Sehun, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Married Life, Roamance

Rated : M

Warn(s) : GS, typos

.

.

Chapter 1 (Short Version)~.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Disusul dengan sekretaris yang selalu mendampinginya.

Para karyawan yang tadinya sibuk kini membungkukkan badan dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi untuk Sang Ceo.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Kali ini dia sudah terlambat 10 menit, bisa-bisa ayahnya mengamuk pagi ini. Pasalnya, Tuan Park telah menelpon Chanyeol tadi pagi untuk berbicara penting.

Chanyeol melewati setiap penampilan Chanyeol bahkan tidak serapi biasanya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba untuk sopan. Dia membalas setiap sapaan mereka.

Sebenarnya beberapa tatapan karyawan sangat mengganggu mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mengambil pusing. Toh sudah sepantasnya sekretaris selalu berada di samping bossnya.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol kemudian kembali ke ruangannya. ckck untung saja Tuan Park bisa memaklumi keterlambatannya.

clekk.. Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya dan duduk di sofa dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan sofa.

Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa duduk tenang. Betapa lelahnya dia hari ini.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa keperluan Sajangnim dan Tuan Park sudah selesai?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ehmm begitulah.. dia hanya membicarakan tentang proyek kerja dengan Tuan Do. Baek, bisa kau liat jadwalku dengan client siang ini?", Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang kini sibuk dengan laptop pribadinya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada sajangnim. Kau hanya perlu mengurus client istimewamu di malam hari", ucap Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mulai berani ne?", bisik Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Akhh sajangnim.. ingat ini kantor. Kau jangan berulah."

Ya Baekhyun tetap memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan formal di kantor. Asal kalian tahu saja sebenarnya dia dan Chanyeol merahasiakan pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan 3 bulan ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, mereka hanya ingin bebas tanpa ikatan pernikahan yang sebatas perjodohan saja.

"Oh baiklah", ucap Chanyeol menanggapi Baekhyun dengan perasaan kecewa.

.

.

Seusai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang di restoran yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Sepertinya nafsu makanmu berkurang Byun, atau kau sedang diet?", Tanya Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak sedang diet chan, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak berselera makan seperti ini. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?"

Chanyeol hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

Selang beberapa menit pelayan datang menghidangkan beberapa makanan penutup yang selalu menjadi perhatian Baekhyun –Pudding stroberi.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa berhenti memakan segala jenis makanan yang berasal dari buah berbintik itu", cibir Chanyeol membersihkan sudut bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Umm ada pesan..", ucap Baekhyun membuka layar handphonenya.

"Kau tahu dari kemarin Kris mengirimiku pesan. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya di sana. Ugh aku sangat iri. Aku ingin pergi ke Canada sekarang juga"

Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat bersemangat bercerita tentang Kris-nya. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memang mempunyai kebiasaan sesi curhat dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan yang diajak curhat hanya terkekeh pelan tak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak diam hah? Kau marah padaku?", cicit Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu Baek, aku bosan mendengar ceritamu kau tahu?"

"Sungguh? Aku tak yakin. Kau pasti marah karena kejadian semalam", Baekhyun kembali memainkan handphone pintarnya sesekali melirik kea rah Chanyeol.

Setelah menikmati makan siang, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Dia beralasan tidak enak badan.

END

.

.

.

eh TBC

.

.

 _ _Maaf banget ya ini sesinya pendek banget. Sebenarnya sengaja sih mau liat respon dari reader hahaha.. jangan lpa untuk kasih review dan like :). insya allah fast update kok... tapi untuk bulan 10 kosong ya karena ada UTS heheh.. gomawo..__


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Don't Say Chapter 2**

 **.**

.

Malam ini sangat berbeda. Tepat di depan ranjang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa melihat keindahan dinding kaca yang menampakkan jalanan kota. Kedua insan itu kemudian merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang. Ranjang hotel yang berukuran king size, yang sengaja Chanyeol pilih.

Ya.. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah mengajak Baekhyun untuk berangkat dari Korea-Inggris untuk urusan bisnis.

Mungkin konyol, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah asyik memilih berlovey-dovey di pesawat ketimbang istirahat.

Alhasil sesampainya di hotel mereka langsung memilih beristirahat seperti ini.

"Ah lelahnya hari ini.. Chan apa kau ingin sesuatu?", Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengantuk.

"Tidak ada Baek. Sepertinya kita tidur benar-benar lelah."

Baekhyun mengangguk,"Baiklah tapi sepertinya kita butuh mandi".

Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan mencari sesuatu di kopernya.

"Aku juga ingin mandi"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Okay Chan.. kau masuk ke kamar mandi duluan, aku menyiapkan pakaian terlebih dahulu", ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kemudian mengisi bathup dengan air hangat.

.

.

"Kita mandi di bathup?", tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah memakai handuk baju.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Kita bisa saling memijat bukan?"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Tapi gerakannya seolah menginginkan lebih. Baekhyun membuka handuknya dengan gerakan sensual -di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar ternganga ketika Baekhyun menampakkan tubuh indahnya. Astaga bahkan sedikitpun tidak ada cacat di kulit putihnya.

"Aku suka mandi di bathup. Dan sepertinya kita belum pernah mandi bersama di bathup Chan."

Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun. Memang hubungan mereka terlihat sedikit kaku seperti ini. Tidak ada panggilan sayang. Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan selagi itu membuat hati senang.

Baekhyun memasukkan tubuhnya ke bathup diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sudah sama-sama telanjang.

Mereka saling menghadap dan berpandangan. Pandangan itu semakin kaku.

Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku pernah berpikir akan melakukan ini dengan Kris nantinya.", kekeh Baekhyun.

Hening. Chanyeol bungkam dan pura-pura tidak mendengar Baekhyun. Dia mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kya.. apa kau tidak mendengarku Chan?", teriak Baekhyun.

Sebuah gerakan kecil membuat Chanyeol refleks membuka mata. Dia melihat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir.

"Aku mendengar. Kau ingin seperti ini dengan Kris? Kuharap itu terjadi.", ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum jail.

"Eoh, jangan katakan kalau kau cemburu. Aku hanya bercanda Chan. come on jangan merusak moodku dengan wajah datarmu itu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat ketus."

"Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu. Aku tahu itu hanya bercanda. Dan satu lagi aku hanya bosan mendengar ocehanmu tentang Kris.", Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penekanan.

"Oh begitu. Berbaliklah!"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"Berbalik untuk apa?"

"Aigoo berbalik saja jangan banyak bertanya Channie"

Chanyeol segera berbalik. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan tangan lembut nan mulus Baekhyun memijat bahunya. Disertai dengan elusan elusan saat Baekhyun juga menyabuninya.

Rasa lelah Chanyeol seakan sirna. Rasa kesalnya juga berubah menjadi gairah. Baekhyun selalu bisa membuat moodnya naik-turun.

.

.

.

Kris hanyalah sahabat dekat Baekhyun. Sejak kecil Baekhyun dan Kris sering bersama hingga banyak orang yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun itu memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Kris. Tetapi akhirnya Baekhyun menjelaskan mereka hanya berteman. Tidak lebih.

Bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan keadaan sekedar untuk memanas-manasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang mengenal Kris, teman kuliahnya dulu di Kanada. Mereka rival sejati.

Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat wajah kesal Chanyeol kalau sudah menyangkut Kris.

Ugh rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali mencium Chanyeol saat hal itu terjadi.

.

.

Sudah pukul enam pagi, Chanyeol terlihat ogah-ogahan di ranjang sedangkan Baekhyun memainkan smartphone kesayangannya- seperti biasa.

"hhh.", desah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan membuka dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk.

"Hmm kau sudah bangun, bagaimana tidurmu Chan?", bisik Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol menggumam. "hmm.. Tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena kau tidak memberiku morning kiss"

Tangan Baekhyun terulur mengelus rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan. Sedikit terkekeh nendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Tsk, apa kau akan tetap melakukan kebiasaan pagimu Chan? Baiklah aku akan memberimu morning kiss tapi kau harus bangun sekarang", tanya Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggumam. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan meletakkan kepala Chanyeol di pahanya.

Rasanya sangat berbeda jika melakukannya di Hotel seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah suasana hotel yang begitu romantis- layaknya kamar pengantin baru.

Chanyeol masih mengantuk tapi tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berhubung hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat.

"Aku rasa tenagaku bisa pulih bila melakukan ini hehe", kekeh Chanyeol.

Diraihnya kancing atas Baekhyun dan membukanya perlahan. Baekhyun hanya diam menikmati pekerjaan Chanyeol.

Sampai kancing terakhir Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya sesuka hati.

Nampaklah dua bongkahan padat milik Baekhyun yang dibungkus bra pink yang menggoda. Bahkan terlihat payudara Baekhyun menyembul.

Chanyeol membuka bra Baekhyun asal. Tak sabar sepertinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membuka branya.

Terpampang jelas di depan Chanyeol puting payudara Baekhyun yang berisi itu menegang. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga tidak sabaran.

Chanyeol menempatkan posisinya berbaring di paha Baekhyun mengadah ke atas menikmati pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa. Payudara menggantung milik Baekhyun dan tentunya wajah cantik dan sexy Baekhyun.

Pagi ini mereka akan melakukan sport harian. Biasanya Chanyeol menamainya dengan "Menyusu harian".

Baekhyun memijat payudaranya pelan dan perlahan memasukkannya ke mulut Chanyeol. Merasakan sensasi panas saat Mulut Chanyeol yang hangat menyentuh puting miliknya.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tak tinggal diam. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke payudara Baekhyun yang satunya. Sedikit meremas dan membuat Baekhyun bergelinjang.

"Akhh ahh ssh", Baekhyun mendesah tatkala Chanyeol menghisap putingnya. Menghisap seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Faster.. err.. ahh shh", rengek Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol menuruti.

Nyot.. nyot nyot.. Baekhyun membungkuk memudahkan Chanyeol menyusu. Sesekali tangan lentiknya memijit Payudaranya berharap susu keluar. Chanyeol mengemut putih Baekhyun dengan tempo cepat.

Rutinitas pagi ini yang biasanya membuat Chanyeol selalu terlambat karena ujung-ujungnya adiknya akan memohon minta dipuaskan.

Ntah setan apa yang merasuki otak Chanyeol, dia selalu tidak bisa menahan hasrat dan horny jika sudah seperti ini.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Chanyeol menyusu dan akhirnya Baekhyun mencabut putingnya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup Bayi besar."

Chanyeol terengah-engah dan mengambil nafas dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Chan. Sudah cukup"

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk. Memandangi keringat yang membasahi dada Baehyun. Terlihat sexy dan hot secara bersamaan.

"Hhh aku masih haus Baek. Tak bisakah sedikit lagi?", tanya Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya kembali ke payudara Baekhyun.

"Ung cukup ne.. Ntah kenapa aku merasa lelah. Aku janji nanti malam.", Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol.

Seolah mengerti Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah tapi sedikit kecewa.

"Berbaliklah aku akan mengaitkan bramu", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik. Akhirnya Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengenakan branya kembali.

Setelah terpasang Chanyeol kembali menangkup Payudara Baekhyun dari belakang.

Ugh rasanya Baekhyun ingin meloloskan desahannya saat Chanyeol meremas sedikit.

Walau merasa tidak enak badan, Baekhyun sangat tidak bisa menahan sentuhan Chanyeol yang bagaikan candu baginya.

Namun tiba-tiba suara bel pintu kamar mereka terdengar.

"Ck.. Menggangu saja.", lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membuka pintu. Kau mandi sana, maafkan aku tak membuatmu puas.", balas Baekhyun sembari mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mau menciumnya duluan. Rasanya jantung Chanyeol ingin melompat sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyambut ramah pelayan hotel yang meletakkan sarapan mereka. Sedikit bersyukur sudah mengganggu kegiatan "panas" mereka.

Setelah sang pelayan pamit, Ntah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat mual dan pusing. Makanan pagi yang menggiurkan itu pun tidak menggugah seleranya. Ntah apa yang terjadi.

Tubuh Baekhyun pun sedikit limbung membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terhuyung ke lantai.

Greepp.. Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah khawatirnya. Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar, membaringkannya.

"Gwaenchana?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Rasanya pusing sekali hingga untuk menjawab Chanyeol pun sulit

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Kau pucat Baek.. Ya tuhan."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Padahal bangun pagi tadi Baekhyun masih keliatan sehat bahkan masih sempat 'menyusu.i' Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana yeol. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Biasanya sebentar saja sudah pulih kok", lirih Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

"Karena sudah biasa makanya aku khawatir. Selama ini kau keras kepala tak mau periksa ke dokter. Ah ya.. Aku lupa"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru sadar Kyungsoo berada di Inggris beberapa tahun ini.

Kyungsoo adalah teman Chanyeol, tepatnya mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah seorang dokter.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menelpon seseorang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Rasa mualnya semakin parah hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tertidur.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo Chanyeol, ada apa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

"Ah Kyungsoo kau sedang berada di mana? Bisakah kau datang ke sini?"

Disebrang sana Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kau gila. Aku berada di Inggris pabo."

Astaga saking 'sibuknya' Chanyeol bahkan lupa mengabari Kyungsoo tentang keberangkatannya kemarin.

"Ah yaa.. Maaf aku lupa mengabari. Aku sedang berada di Inggris. Ada.."

"Apaaa? Serius chan kau berada di Inggris?"

"-Urusan bisnis"

"Kau jahat Chan tidak mengabari. Tadi kau menyuruhku ke sana? Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah, pikirnya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Astaga Kyung .. Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi kuharap kau segera datang membawa perlengkapan medismu sekarang. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Chan.. Kenapa? Apa kau sakit? aigo...Baiklah. Kau berada di mana?

Setelah menjelaskan posisinya kepada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kembali mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

Ternyata Baekhyun telah tertidur. Bahkan walaupun berwajah pucat, Baekhyun teteplah seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit- menurut Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

 **Pendek? maaf karena memang ff ini ga bisa panjang-panjang karena chan ngetiknya di hp. Laptop lagi rusak hadeh #curcol.**

 **btw nih FF emang rada aneh dan gaje. itu karna chan masih pemula dan amatir dalam dunia perffan jadi maklum aja ya.**

 **makasih ya udah review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Don't Say Chapter 3~**

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di kamar hotel yang Chanyeol sebutkan. Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Kyung kau sudah sampai?"

Kyungsoo sempat mematung tak menyangka akan melihat Chanyeol Chanyeol bersikap biasa. Memang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu , terakhir kali sejak mereka masih kuliah dulu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi Kyung", ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Ehm nado. Aku sangat merindukanmu..", balas Kyungsoo pelan.

"Astaga kenapa kau terlihat semakin tinggi? Terakhir aku hanya sebatas telingamu. Aigoo.. Jangan terlalu banyak minum susu, sudah kuperingatkan beberapa kali", omel Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sempat kaget mendengar Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengomel. Dia tidak menyangka setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, Kyungsoo masih saja menperhatikannya.

"Hahaha.. kau ini dokter apa bukan? Susu itu baik untuk kesehatan. Ehm Kyung, bisakah kau masuk dulu?",ucap Chanyeol tak mau berbasa-basi. Keadaan Baekhyun lebih penting -pikirnya.

"Arraseo, kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada tamu.", ejek Kyungsoo dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Masuklah, silahkan duduk dahulu"

Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat sedikit raut bingung karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melihat Chanyeol sakit.

"Chanyeol jangan bilang kau mengerjaiku? Aku sudah buru-buru datang karena khawatir. Ayo katakan siapa yang sakit!", Kyungsoo memasang wajah ketusnya.

"Kyung kau ini.. aku serius. Dia ada di kamar. Sekretarisku. Tiba-tiba saja dia pusing dan mual. Aku khawatir"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Sekretaris? Apa Chanyeol sebegitu khawatirnya hingga memanggil Kyungsoo pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Omo.. Jangan bilang sekarang kau sudah menjadi Sajangmnim muda. Kau tak memberitahuku Yeol? emm... dan jangan bilang kalau sekretarismu wanita", Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Mianhae aku kelupaan. Aku baru saja diangkat menjadi CEO beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau urusan sekretaris aku memang hanya ingin sekretaris wanita", kekeh Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ehm baiklah. Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu. Tunjukkan aku kamarnya!"

Chanyeol pun menuntun Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kamar yang "wow" sampai-sampai membuat Kyungsoo takjub.

"Chanyeol.. jangan bilang kau.. Bukankah ini kamar spesial untuk 'pasangan' ?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memasang wajah biasa saja.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Kyung. A.. a.. aku .. ini kamarnya. Aku datang ke sini karena khawatir dengan keadaannya. "

"Ne. Aku tahu sifatmu Yeol"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Daridulu dia sangat percaya dengan Chanyeol. Termasuk hal-hal seperti ini. Chanyeol itu bukanlah lelaki brengsek. Apalagi sejak mereka putus. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun.

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Kau keluar saja Yeol"

"Baiklah"

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo pun keluar kamar dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kau terlihat sangat khawatir Yeol"

"Kyung.. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tenanglah. Apa kau tahu dia punya asam lambung? Ku rasa dia tidak teratur makan. Sebaiknya kau membeli obat untuknya. Aku akan menulis resepnya."

"Aigoo Baekhyun benar-benar.."

"Eoh .. Baekhyun? Apa itu namanya?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang dia sekretarismu? Aku sarankan untuk membiarkannya istirahat saja. Kulihat dia juga kelelahan. Dan jangan lupa memberinya sarapan."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk. Rasanya dia merasa bersalah karena sering meminta "susu pagi" sehingga Baekhyun tidak sempat untuk sarapan. Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol.

"Astaga Yeol... aku terlambat ke rumah sakit. Aku harus pergi sekarang", Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Yasudah kyung.. sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang? Ehm terimakasih banyak kau sudah membantuku", Ucap Chanyeol penuh senyuman.

"Its okay.. tak masalah selama kau masih meminta bantuan padaku berarti kau masih mengingatku bukan? Dan untuk tawaranmu.. aku menolak. Aku membawa mobil sendiri"

"Kyung.."

"Chanyeol jangan merasa tidak enak padaku. Sebaiknya kau menunggu Baekhyun hingga bangun. Kau harus menjadi sajangnim yang baik. Lagipula aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Maaf aku terburu-buru. Kita bisa berbicara banyak lain waktu", Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu. Baiklah.. aku harap kita bisa makan bersama besok. Aku sangat berharap Kyung. Terimakasih banyak"

.

.

"Enghh Chan.. kau di sana?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memasak bubur pun buru-buru memasuki kamar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun berbaring lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Baek. Tadi Aku memanggil temanku untuk memeriksamu."

"Ne.. Aigoo Chan kenapa kau belum siap-siap.. kau tidak bertemu client? Ayoo kita pasti sudah terlambat"

Sudah sakit begini Baekhyun masih saja mengingat Client. Benar-benar pekerja keras. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak pikirannya.

"Baek.. jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan bertemu client nanti siang saat makan siang Baek. Sebaiknya kau duduk dan sarapan ne. Aku membuatkan bubur dan aku sudah membeli obatmu tadi."

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun. Sedikit mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Engh Chan baiklah. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak sakit, kau tahu?"

"Mwo? Tidak sakit? Pusing, mual dan lemas begini kau bilang tidak sakit? Aishh tidak ada penolakan Baek. Kau punya penyakit asam lambung kan? Kau harus menurut"

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol terlihat bersantai di depan TV. Berulang kali mengganti channel yang sangat asing baginya.

Untunglah meeting dengan clientnya berjalan dengan mulus walaupun dia harus berangkat tanpa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali pulih menghampiri Chanyeol. Sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hey Chan kau sudah pulang?. Bagaimana meetingmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani", sesal Baekhyun.

"Berjalan dengan lancar. Kau sudah mandi? Kenapa tidak menungguku?", Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat sexy berbalut handuk. Rambut basahnya begitu menggairahkan.

"Heheh maaf aku gerah dan butuh mandi. Jadi aku mandi duluan. Sebaiknya kau juga mandi Chan, kau terlihat berantakan.", Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya memijit bahu Chanyeol pelan.

Rasanya nikmat. Ketika pulang bekerja sang istri akan memijat bahu kita. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan selain berterimakasih pada Ayahnya sudah memilih Baekhyun menjadi istinya.

"Akhh.. Sebaiknya kau berganti baju dahulu sebelum memijitku seperti ini."

"Sebentar lagi Chan.

"Chan tentang temanmu tadi, apa benar tadi Dokter Kyungsoo yang memeriksaku? Bukankah dia mantan kekasihmu?", tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Hehehe tadi aku terbangun saat dia memeriksaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia Dokter Kyungsoo. Aku pernah melihat fotonya di ponselmu Chan. Sweetheart.. My Kyung"

"Yak.. hal yang penting itu tak perlu dibahas. Hanya masa lalu. Atau jangan jangan kau cemburu?"

"Ya tuhan kau ini percsya diri sekali. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya bertanya. Sudahlah aku malas bertanya padamu", Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Gitu saja ngambek. Dasar wanita. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu?", Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eoh? Aku? Aku sudah pulih. Obat yang kau beri sangat manjur hehehe", kekeh Baekhyun.

"Baguslah"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dari atas sampe bawah. Chanyeol memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek yang menampakkan pahanya.

Merasa ditatap Chanyeol bertanya, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Baek? Aku tahu aku tampan"

"Aigoo percaya diri sekali. Eumm itu aku tak sengaja memperhatikan badanmu. Astaga banuak sekali bercak-bercak merah.", cicit Baekhyun pelan sambil tersipu.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?", tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Badanmu ada bercak-bercak merahnya Chan", ulang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ya tentu saja badan Chanyeol banyak bercak nerahnya. Itu semua karena hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau ini.. Lalu kau mau apa? Emangnya kau bisa menghilangkan merah-merah ini? Aku yakin kau hanya bisa membuatnya semakin merah", balas Chanyeol sembari tertawa lepas.

Baekhyun tersipu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak menyangka telah melalukan itu. Ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun itu sangat ganas kalau sudah di ranjang.

"Ah sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya. Sebaiknya kau makan malam Chan, aku berganti baju dulu", Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"Jangan bilang kau juga sudah makan duluan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Yap tepat. Tiba-tiba saja perutku sangat lapar dan mau tak mau merelakan moment indah kita makan bersama.",ucap Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aishh"

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol memutuskan memainkan laptopnya untuk memantau Kantornya di Korea sana. Setelah selesai Chanyeol memasuki kamar bersiap untuk mandi.

Baekhyun sempat kaget tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk kamar. Tapi selanjutnya dia mengiraukan, meanjutkan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Sepertinya menggoda Baekhyun sebentar tidak akan salah

"Sexynya", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini sedang mengikat rambutnya, menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lapar. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang begitu sexy dengan hanya dibalut hotpans dan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol.

Suatu kebiasaan Baekhyun sebelum tidur adalah mengoleskan lotionnya yang beberapa bulan ini sangat jarang dilakukannya. Malam ini ntah kenapa Baekhyun merindukan lotionnya.

"Eng Chan.. kau tidak mandi? Hari sudah semakin malam"

"Ne sebentar lagi Baek", balas Chanyeol yang memandangi Baekhyun. Tergoda akan keindahan Baekhyun.

"Chan bisa kau bantu aku? Tanganku tidak sampai ke punggung. Tidak ada salahnya kan meminta bamtuan", Baekhyun menyerahkan botol lotionnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Pasalnya selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun memakai lotion. Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung.

"Aigoo. Oleskan di punggungku. Kau mengerti kan? Jangan bingung seperti itu"

"Sejak kapan kau pakai lotion lotion seperti ini?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sejak dulu aku memang terbiasa memakai lotion sebelum tidur. Tapi sejak menikah denganmu mana sempat aku memakai lotion karena kau selalu meminta ini-itu setiap malam. Oleskan ne?, Ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Tidak meminta pun aku pasti akan melakukannya Baek. Tanganmu itu memang pendek. Aku kasihan padamu", ejek Chanyeol.

"Ya ya.. kau sudah berpuluh kali mengatakan tanganku pendek", Baekhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya kecuali bra dan cd kemudian mengambil posisi tengkurap.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Kalau sudah melihat tubuh Baekhyun sepeti ini ntah kenapa Chanyeol selalu semangat.

Lihat saja bokong sintal milik Baekhyun dan punggung mulusnya yang bersih dan putih itu. Chanyeol selalu menelan ludah jika sudah seperti ini.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Chanyeol mengoleskan lotion di punggung Baekhyun hingga ke pinggul montok Baekhyun.

"Cha sudah selesai Nyonya", Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak fokus. Otaknya sudah meluber ke mana-mana.

Baekhyun bangkit, "Terimakasih banyak Tuan Park", Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan olesannya di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

 _'Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mengoleskan semuanya_?', batin Chanyeol. Ck.. otaknya benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi dengan pikiran kotor.

"Hmm.. tidak akan cukup hanya dengan ucapan terimakasih. Mana bayarannya?", tagih Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Baiklah tuan Park yang terhormat. Kau ini tidak pernah tulus melakukan sesuatu"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun tergerak menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

Cup cup cup Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol secara bergantian berulang kali. Cup.. satu kecupan kembali di bibir kissable Chanyeol.

"Sudah kan? Aku mengantuk. Ingin tidur", Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mematung dengan perlakuannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersenyum. Dia menahan gairahnya melihat tubuh hampir telanjang Baekhyun yang meringkuk.

"Setidaknya pakai bajumu atau kau akan kumakan malam ini", bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kyaaaaa tidak akan tidak akannnnn.. malam ini kau tidur diluarr..", teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah adegan panas mereka, Ya walaupun hanya sebatas ciuman panjang karena Baekhyun mengaku masih sedikit pusing. Chanyeol pun memeluk Baek yang kini tertidur pulas.

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu kini terpejam. Chanyeol sangat suka melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur. Wajahnya begitu damai dan cantik.

Cup.. cup.. Bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang tertutup. Ntah apa yang mendorong Chanyeol melakukan itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol menetralkan detak jantungnya. Setiap kali melihat Baekhyun, ntah kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdegup sangat cepat. Tapi Chanyeol selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Chanyeol kembali mengingat ketika dia pertama kali mengajak Baekhyun untuk bercinta. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa mengingat Baekhyun sangatlah polos.

 _"Sakit.. tapi sangat nikmat Chan. Aku baru tau rasanya bercinta seperti ini"_

Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri karena pada saat itu jujur saja Chanyeol juga sangat gugup.

Ternyata benar, pengalaman bercinta untuk pertama kali selalu menjadi kenangan terindah. Chanyeol juga baru pertama kali merasakan vagina sempit seorang wanita menjepit penisnya. Ugh rasanya malam ini Chanyeol merindukan vagina Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang selalu memaksa wanita. Walaupun kenyataannya sangat sulit menahan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu itu.

Kembali Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung dengan hubungan mereka sekarang. Mereka memang suami istri yang sah. Selalu saling membutuhkan apalagi dalam hal sex. Tapi ntah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Perasaan Chanyeol selalu tidak menentu. Terkadang dia merindukan sosok keibuan Kyungsoo, namun terkadang pula dia selalu menikmati keceriaan dan ketangguhan Baekhyun. Apalagi ditambah lubang nikmat Baekhyun yang selalu dimasukinya.

Ntahlah biarkan Chanyeol memikirkan sendiri perasaannya yang tidak menentu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Pendek? Salahin aja laptop chan yang rusak :(**

 **Ngomong ngomong Chan bingung nih bikin konfliknya. Ada saran ga?**

 **Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya .. Love you All..**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya Chan berterimakasih sama semua reader yang udah mau baca Ff ini. Apalagi yang udah review hehehe.. Eh kemarin sempat ada yang nanya judul ffnya kok gak sinkron sama ceritanya? ya sebenarnya emang ga terlalu nyambung ke ceritanya. Chan cuma pengen pake judul yang seakan-akan ini ceitanya hurt/angst padahal enggak wkakakka. Masalah konflik dari cerita ini... Chan nampung saran dari kalian.. terimakasih udah ngasih sarannya.. and happy reading yaa_

 _._

.

 **~ Please Don't Say Chapter 4~**

.

.

Suasana apartemen itu sangatlah tenang. Sang istri sedang sibuk memasak menunggu suaminya yang sedang mandi.

Pagi ini tak biasanya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memasak. Baekhyun sempat berpikir Chanyeol bosan dengan 'kebiasaannya'. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskan kalau Baekhyun harus sarapan pagi dan menjaga pola makan. Pipi Baekhyun merona mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun bersemangat untuk memasakkan Chanyeol makanan yang lezat, karena sungguh hal itu sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Baekhyun memotong bahan-bahan makanan dan memasukkannya ke panci. Dia akan memasak sup spesial untuk Chanyeol.

Clek..

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul dari kamar. Sepertinya sudah selesai mandi.

Seperti biasanya Chanyeol akan memandangi Baekhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tubuh Baekhyun hanya dibalut tanktop dan hotpants. Sangat sexy. Chanyeol jadi ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

Seakan tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap sibuk dengan masakannya..

"Ehem", intrupsi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Hum duduklah dahulu. Supnya belum matang. Kau pasti lelah", ngomong-ngomong kemarin malam mereka baru saja sampai di Korea.

"Ne Baek.. hmm...masakanmu sangat wangi, aku jadi tak sabar untuk memakan orang yang membuatnya", ucap Chanyeol kemudian duduk di kursi makan.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Tapi di dalam hatinya sungguh tersipu. Tak habis pikir dengan gombalan Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya merona.

"Kau ini, ingin makan sup buatanku atau hanya ingin menggodaku dengan gombalanmu yang tak bermutu itu? Tidak mempan", balas Baekhyun seolah-olah terganggu dengan gombalan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Entah kenapa dia sangat hobi menggoda Baekhyun sekarang. Ntah karena mereka semakin dekat atau karena hal lain. Chanyeol melamun. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hey.. jangan melamun.. ini supnya. Kuharap kau suka ne", lirih Baekhyun meletakkan supnya di meja makan.

"Humm"

Hanya anggukan kecil dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun ikut duduk. Mengambilkan nasi untuk Chanyeol. Betul-betul istri idaman.

"Baek apa weekend ini kau ada acara?", tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Aniyaa. Aku berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan novelku. Kau tahu kan aku sedang membuat novel?", jawab Baekhyun mulai memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ohh.. tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi kali ini kau tunda saja novelmu itu. Kemarin eomma menelponku. Dia menyuruh kita datang ke rumah. Adikku pulang dari China."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tak masalah. Membuat novel itu hanya hal yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengisi waktu luang saja.

"Arraseo, adikmu Sehun itu ya? Aku juga penasaran dengan wajahnya. Hingga sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatnya Chan. Kapan kita akan pergi?", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan rakus. Mengabaikan tatapan heran Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kalau makan pelan-pelan saja eoh. Lihat saja mulutmu kotor seperti itu"

Tangan Chanyeol telurur menghapus sisa makanan di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan jempol tangannya. Setelah itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya lagi, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sangat gugup.

"E-eh maaf aku mengacak rambutmu. Mengenai hal tadi, ya.. ya benar adikku Sehun. Sepertinya nanti siang kita berangkat.", Ucap Chanyeol salah tingkah - menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak penasaran. Ntah kenapa beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sangat berbeda. Sifatnya sangat lembut dan perhatian. Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?

.

.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, siang ini Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah orang tuanya.

Walaupun sedikit ogah-ogahan karena pasalnya Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin bertemu Sehun. Mereka memang sedikit tidak akur.

Sesampainya di kediaman Park, Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh pelukan ibu mertuanya.

"Aigoo Baekhyunnie. ... Eomma merindukanmu. Aigoo kau semakin cantik saja", Nyonya Park mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Ah ne terimakasih eomma. Aku juga sangat merindukan eomma dan appa", balas Baekhyun dengan eyesmilenya.

"Apa eomma tidak merindukanku?", tanya Chanyeol cemberut.

"Tidak..", jawab Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park bersamaan.

Perlahan Baekhyun cekikikan melihat tampang kesal Chanyeol. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi anak Nyonya Park? Ada ada saja.

Dibalik Tuan dan Nyonya Park, terlihatlah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan.

"Ehemm.. Sepertinya aku dilupakan", intrupsi Sehun, Ya adik dari Chanyeol.

"Aigoo eomma sampai lupa mengenalkan Sehun. Baekki, ini Sehun adik dari Chanyeol. Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun. Astaga Sehun seakan tersihir dengan kecantikan Baekhyun. Wajah imut, bibir cherry yang merah menggoda dan .. dada besar- lupakan pikiran kotor Sehun.

Saat Sehun memandangi Baekhyun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol cemburu. Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyun dipandangi seperti itu oleh lelaki lain.

"Dan Sehun perkenalkan ini Baekhyun.. Di-"

"Dia istriku", Belum sempat nyonya Park melanjutkan, dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol memotong ucapan ibunya. sembari memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dengan posesif. Baekhyun sempat kaget.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang senyum sumringah. Astaga. Sangat tampan. Lamunan Baekhyun tiba-tiba buyar ketika Sehun berbicara.

"Annyeong Haseo noona perkenalkan namaku Park Sehun", Sehun menyunggingkan senyum mematikannya kepada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Chanyeol.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjadi gugup. Bagaimana tidak sedari tadi Sehun terus memandang- eh lebih tepatnya menatapnya dengan intens.

Tetapi akhirnya tangannya menjabat tangan Sehun.

"E-eh.. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun-ssi", Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Noona. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku. Benar kata Eomma kau sangatlah cantik. Chanyeol hyung beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Ti-ti dak.. masalah.. Dan terimakasih pujiannya Sehun-ssi", jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Sedangkan Sehun menyeringai melihat kakaknya yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya, terlihat cemburu.

"Ah iyaa sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Kasihan Baekki dan Chanyeol baru tiba. ayoo ayoo", Nyonya Park menarik tangan Baekhyun meninggalkann Park bersaudara.

Tuan Park menggelengkan kepalanya. Istrinya sangat antusias jika ada Baekhyun. Ckckck..

"Ayo Chanyeol, Sehun", ajak Tuan Park kemudian berlalu mengikuti istrinya.

Hening. Chanyeol dan Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sampai Sehun tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu hyung. Aku merindukanmu brother", Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hmm.. Kau ini kenapa pulang? Kenapa tidak di China saja? Merepotkan saja. Apa kau masih sebrengsek dulu?", balas Chanyeol datar.

Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, Chanyeol juga sangat merindukan Sehun. Tapi dia gengsi mengatakannya mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu dekat.

"Hyung kau benar-benar tega. Adikmu pulang dan kau malah menyambutnya seperti ini? Come on hyung.. kau marah padaku?

"Sedikit"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Sudahlah.. aku akan menyusul eomma dan Baekhyun", Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu kan?"

Langkah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengaku sajalah. Kau tak perlu cemburu hyung, aku tidak akan mengganggu istrimu.

"Aku simpan omonganmu Sehun. Mengingat kau adalah lelaki brengsek."

"Aigoo aku sudah berubah hyung. Kau ini.. Aku sudah memiliki Luhan sekarang"

"Ya ya ya.. terserahmu saja", ucap Chanyeol menyusul istrinya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Park.

.

.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol itu memang sedikit tidak akur sayang, sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Chanyeol seorang pemikir dan pekerja keras sedangkan Sehun selalu membuat ulah dan sangat nakal", cerita Nyonya Park.

"Ohh.. benarkan eomma? Tapi sepertinya Sehun-ssi biasa saja"

"Kau tidak tahu saja, dia itu eomma pindahkan ke China untuk belajar mandiri. Tapi ternyata eomma malah mendapat kabar kalau Sehun selalu membuat masalah di sana. Jadi eomma menyuruhnya pulang ke Korea dan-"

"Dia suka bermain-main dengan wanita. Jadi kuperingatkan agar kau menjauh darinya", lanjut Chanyeol kembali memotong ucapan sang eomma. Sangat tidak sopan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Aigoo Chanyeollie kau ini tidak boleh menjelekkan adikmu seperti itu. Sehun tidak seperti itu sayang", balas Nyonya Park tidak percaya.

"Emang kenyatannya seperti itu eomma"

Nyonya Park mengelus dadanya. Sampai kapan Chanyeol dan Sehun akan terus begini. Nyonya Park sangat pusing memikirkan kedua putranya.

.

.

Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menghabiskan malamnya di kediaman Park. Nyonya Park bersikeras menyuruh mereka untuk menginap.

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol sedang rebahan di ranjang dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, ntah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Kamar yang cukup luas. Kamar itu merupakan kamar Chanyeol dulunya. Terlihat masih sama seperti dulu.

Clekk..

"Chan...kau di sini? Aigoo... baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kamarmu. Kau sangat elegant", Baekhyun memandangi kamar Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat rapi dan mewah.

Baekhyun pun merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sangat lelah seharian ini menemani Nyonya Park untuk bercerita.

Menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang. Ingin keluar kamar sepertinya.

"Hmm kau mau ke mana?", Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha melangkah ke pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Chan.. apa kau marah padaku?", bisik Baekhyun.

"Hmm"

"Aigoo kau benar-benar marah? Maafkan aku mengabaikanmu. Aku kan sedang megobrol dengan eomma. Kau ini apa tidak bisa sabaran sedikit?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"Ya.. aku memang marah. Kau lebih mementingkan eomma daripada aku.", Chanyeol mempertegas kata-katanya.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol memang sudah mengirim pesan agar Baekhyun segera menyusulnya ke kamar. Tetapi Baekhyun tak kunjung datang.

Wajah Baekhyun merasa bersalah. "Maaf, tapi seharusnya kau tidak marah padaku. Ini masalah sepele"

"Kau memang bersalah. Aku membutuhkanmu dan kau malah pergi.", Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol tidak akan marah jika Baekhyun berbuat kesalahan.

"ya ya ya aku memang salah.. Chan jangan marah lagi. Kau ini kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering ngambek", Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aigoo.. Maaf Baek.. Aku hanya .. ha..nya me.. merindukanmu"

Bibir yang manyun itu tiba-tiba saja menganga saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun merasa salah dengar. Chanyeol merindukannya?

"Chan.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba saja bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel di bibirnya. Baekhyun sempat kaget.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Mmphh", semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang sangat ganas. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen gigi Baekhyun satu persatu. Kemudian menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan lihai.

Benang-benang saliva sudah terbentuk akibat ciuman panas mereka. Seakan-akan tak ada hari esok Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit Baekhyun dengan rakus. Tangan Baekhyun pun tak tinggal diam, dia meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan ganas pula.

" .. nnhh", Baekhyun merasakan gairah Chanyeol yang menggebu-gebu. Kembali Baekhyun mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol.

"Nghhsshh", Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan kehabisan nafas. Ciuman panas itu pun terhenti.

"Hhhh.. ahh..", Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

Bisa Baekhyun lihat tatapan sayu Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu menggairahkan. Malam ini Baekhyun merasa dia begitu membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Dengan tak sabaran, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke ranjang- menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, tangan Chanyeol kini sibuk dengan payudara kenyal Baekhyun.

"Anghhh hhh", desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meremas payudaranya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya semakin dalam dan menuntut. Baekhyun kemudian melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Tak sengaja merasakan tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol sudah keras dan siap untuk memasukinya.

"Channhhh.. ahhh...ngghhh"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah ketika Chanyeol menjilati lehernya dan menghisap lehernya kuat. Beberapa gigitan sudah terlihat di leher mulus Baekhyun. Ah betapa kasarnya Chanyeol malam ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya ke dada Baekhyun. Mengecup kedua payudara Baekhyun yang tertutup dress.

"Dreesssmuhh sangat menggangguhku", Ucap Chanyeol membuka dress Baekhyun dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Menyisakan pakaian dalam Baekhyun.

"Nghh Chann..", desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat bibir basah Chanyeol menyentuh belahan dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilati belahan dada Baekhyun dengan nikmat. Dengan tidak sabaran pula, Chanyeol menarik bra Baekhyun yang menggangu aktivitasnya.

Terpampang jelas payudara Baekhyun yang naik turun. Seakan meminta mulut Chanyeol untuk memanjakannya.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera memasukkan bongkahan kenyal itu ke mulutnya. Menyedot dan menghisap puting Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. nghhh... shhhh Chann.. Enakhh.. Nikmathhh", Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat kegiatannya mengulum payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyalurkan gairahnya dengan menekan kepala Chanyeol semakin dalam.

.tok..

"Hyung.. hyung... Kau di sana?", Sebuah teriakan kecil mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian refleks mendorong kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerutu kesal.

"hhh Baek kenapa kau mendorong kepalaku?", tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Ngghh sepertinya Sehun memanggilmu Chan"

"Aigoo seenaknya saja menganggu kegiatan kita",omel Chanyeol menuju pintu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan marah.

"Eoh hyung.. Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku hanya takut hyung, tiba-tiba tadi aku melihat wanita berambut panjang di jendela kamarku."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Adiknya benar-benar sangat menganggu. Baekhyun mencoba mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Chanyeol dibalik selimutnya.

"Jadi?"

"Begini hyung, tadi eomma dan appa pergi. Ntahlah aku tak tahu mereka ke mana. Jadi... Bisakah aku tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut hyung", Sehun memelas.

"What? Kau cari mati?", bentak Chanyeol.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nah di sini chan mau jelasin, kemarin ada yang komen bilang Baekhyun kaya cabe di FF ini. Sebenarnya sih engga. Ingat kan mereka udah nikah? Sebenarnya mereka itu jadiin nafsu sebagai manfaat dari perjodohan mereka. Ya ceritanya saling memanfaatkan gitu deh. di Chapter lalu chan juga jelasin kalo Baekhyun itu paling ga bisa nguasain dirinya kalau udah masalah anu sama Chanyeol. wkakakak :D_

 _Ada namja ganteng, sexy, masih perjaka Masa dianggurin? Kalo chan sendiri sih ga mau siasiain..._

 _udah ab cuap cuap nya.. langsung aja lanjut ke ceritanya.. maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan ya.. sengaja sih wkakak.._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Apa-apaan Sehun meminta tidur bersama. Sangat menganggu.

Akhirnya dengan perdebatan kecil Sehun pun pergi dengan tawa ejekan yang membuat Chanyeol geram. Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun memanggilnya mungkin Chanyeol sudah menghantam perut Sehun dengan tonjokannya.

"Chan ahh", Baekhyun membuka selimutnya dan menatap Chanyeol nanar.

"Kenapa Baek?", jawab Chanyeol sembari menutup pintu kamar.

"Aku mengantuk hoamm.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin tidur Chan", Tubuh Baaekhyun menggeliat.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur padahal adiknya mulai bangkit lagi melihat Baekhyun yang telanjang.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol untuk menindihnya.

"Temani aku ya", bisik Baekhyun parau.

Sepertinya penis Chanyeol benar-benar menegang di kala payudara sintal Baekhyun menempel di dadanya. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Ne Baekki. Kau tidurlah. Aku akan berada di sampingmu", jawab Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

.

.

Tak biasanya Chanyeol akan bangun lebih awal dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan sangat manis. Wajahnya sangat damai dan membuat hasrat Chanyeol untuk menciumnya mendadak muncul.

Cup..

Chanyeol mengambil satu morning kiss dar bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tetapi seakan tidak puas, kembali Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Cup cup cup..

Selanjutnya Chanyeol membuka selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan terlihatlah Baekhyun terbalut nightdress yang ntah kapan dia kenakan. Padahal seingat Chanyeol semalam Baekhyun tidur dengan keadaan telanjang.

Tangan Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di setiap kulit Baekhyun. Ketika tangan itu berhenti di dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Nghh Channhh apa yang kau lakukan?", Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya wajah manis itu dengan tatapan sayu. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol sangat tidak puas dengan kejadian semalam. Sedikit menggoda Baekhyun pagi ini sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Hanya ingin ..", belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hemm.. Channie mau cucu?", bisik Baekhyun dengan suara lucu.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Ntah kenapa ia merindukan saat di mana mulutnya menghisap dan mengulum payudara Baekhyun.

"Ini Channie.. Jangan digigit ne. Sebenarnya Aku masih ngantuk tapi tak apa memberimu sedikit kesenangan", ucap Baekhyun disertai kekehan.

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dengan lihai. Lihat saja kini dia sudah duduk di atas perut sang suami.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin agresif saja.

Tangan Baekhyun kini sibuk membuka nightdressnya dengan pelan. Memperlihatkan wajah menggodanya dihadapan Chanyeol.

Ketika dress itu terlepas. Nampaklah payudara kencang Baekhyun yang ternyata sama sekali tidak tertutup bra. Bahkan putingnya terlihat mencuat minta dihisap.

Seketika Baekhyun menggoyangkan kedua payudaranya dengan gerakan lambat. Semakin lama semakin cepat membuat mata bulat Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Enghh Baek apa yang kau lakukan?",Chanyeol menatap payudara Baekhyun yang kini bergoyang-goyang dengan indahnya.

"Hanya sedikit pemanasan", jawab Baekhyun kini menangkup payudara kirinya dari bawah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin menggoda Chanyeol. Lihat saja wajah Chanyeol begitu lucu. Baekhyun sangat suka.

Baekhyun pun menggerakkan tubuhnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Dengan refleks Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika merasakan puting tegang Baekhyun kini menekan-nekan dahinya.

"Eungghh Baek.. apa yang kau lakukan?", desah Chanyeol merasakan pantat Baehyun menggesek perutnya.

"Kau lelah Channie. Aku memijatmu dengan pijat alamiku. Hehhe apa aku semakin nakal? Kan itu maumu"

Chanyeol menahan desahannya merasakan kedua payudara Baekhyun kini menekan dahi dan matanya. Saat kenyal dan padat. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya mengelus paha Baekhyun.

"Aku suka kau yang agresif dan tidak malu-malu lagi. Teruskannnhh", Chanyeol semakin bernafsu di saat Baekhyun memasukkan payudaranya ke mulut Chanyeol.

Pagi itu Chanyeol pun menikmati sarapan paginya. Mengulum, menarik dan menghisap payudara Baekhyun dengan kasar layaknya bayi yang kehausan.

.

.

Setelah aksi meyusui, siangnya Chanyeol pun pamit pada Nyonya Park karena alasan ingin kencan mumpung hari minggu.

Salahkan saja Sehun yang semalam mengganggu aktivitas mereka hingga Chanyeol harus rela bermain solo di kamar mandi.

Suasana di mobil begitu hening. Chanyeol sibuk menyetir sedangkan Baekhyun memandang jalan raya yang masih sepi.

Kelihatan sekali Baekhyun gelisah. Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

"What's wrong Baek?" ucap Chanyeol. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak sediam ini.

"Perutku sedikit sakit, ntah kenapa Chan"

"Apa maagmu kambuh? Sebentar ne kita sudah mau sampai apartment."

"Mungkin saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Bukannya kau bilang kita akan kencan?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lirih.

"Oh iya.. Tapi aku khawatir padamu. Mungkin kencannya bisa kita tunda Baek"

"Emm.. Aku juga ingin kencan Chan. Bukankah ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita?", Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan ceria. Padahal perutnya benar-benar sakit.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau sakit kita pulang ne", ujar Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Ughh menggemaskan sekali pasangan ini. Mungkin orang di luar sana akan iri tanpa mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke taman hiburan. Ntah apa yang membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin ke sana.

Awalnya Baekhyun sangat lemas, tapi sejak mengetahui mereka akan ke taman hiburan, Baekhyun seakan lupa sakit perutnya.

"Chan aku ingin bermain roller coaster, ya ya?", Baekhyun memelas.

"Ne? Jangan .. aku sudah lama tidak naik itu Baek. Sebaiknya kita naik bianglala saja."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ntah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin bermain roller coaster.

"Aigoo jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau kan sedang sakit Baek. Badanmu juga sepertinya lemas"

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya cemberut berubah menjadi ceria.

"Anniya.. Kau lihat saja aku ceria seperti ini. Aku ingin naik itu Chan. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut ya?, Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Ehhmm.. Bukan seperti itu. A.. Aaku"

"Yasudahlah .. kau ini kalau takut bilang saja. Ayo kita naik bianglala", Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah ne?"

"Iya chan.. ternyata naik bianglala juga asyik ya. Apalagi kalau bersama suami"

Ohok. Jantung Chanyeol seakan melompat dari sarangnya. Suami? Ternyata Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai suami.

"Oh.. jadi kau menganggapku suami?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ya tentu saja Chanyeol suaminya.

"Ya.. tentu saja. Aku istrimu dan kau suamiku Chan.", jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan imut. Menggemaskan.

"Itu benar", ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Chan... Setelah ini kita makan ice cream ya. Tadi aku lihat di sana ada ice cream"

"Iya Baekki. Pasti ice cream strawberry lagi", jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek tadi appa menelpon. Bertanya masalah kantor. Akhir-akhir ini appa sering ke kantor juga"

"Eoh? Iya aku tahu Chan. Terus?", tanya Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol.

"Baek... bukankah lebih baik jika... kita membuka rahasia pernikahan kita pada orang-orang di kantor?", ujar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Mmm.. Chan.. kau sudah tau jawabanku kan? Aku hanya ingin bebas Chan. Daridulu aku ingin sekali bekerja di perusahaan. Kalau sampai mereka tahu kita sudah menikah, sepertinya akan menjadi omongan. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Kita menikah juga dijodohkan Chan.", Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Terasa sangat berat mengucap kata 'perjodohan' itu.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya. Sudah berulang kali dia ingin mengumumkan kalau Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Tapi ntah kenapa Baekhyun selalu menolak.

Ya, Chanyeol mengerti mungkin karena mereka hanyalah sebatas perjodohan. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau merasa kita hanya sebatas perjodohan? Kukira kita bisa belajar mencintai Baek", Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melotot mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Chan jangan bercanda."

"Baek aku serius. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tertarik padamu. Ta.. tapi.. Aku memang belum bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku mecintaimu"

"Channn"

"Baek.. Apa kau berjanji akan menungguku?", Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang mungil. Berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seolah bungkam. Astaga jadi perhatian Chanyeol selama ini .. karena Chanyeol tertarik padanya? Kenapa? Apa karena tubuhnya yang selama ini digagahi oleh Chanyeol?

"Kau hanya tertarik pada tubuhku", Baekhyun berusaha menjawab dengan datar padahal hatinya tiba-tiba terasa perih.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tertarik pada semua yang kau miliki Baek. Ya aku jujur juga sangat tertarik pada tubuhmu. Kau begitu menggairahkan. Tapi aku juga tertarik pada sifatmu yang selalu memperhatikanku. Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Ak...aku.. juga tertarik padamu", lirih Baekhyun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu bahagia. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan begitu erat. Tak peduli pandangan orang di bawah sana. Yang penting Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadinya. Menghapus kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo dan akan memulai lembaran baru dengan seorang wanita yang kini berada direngkuhannya.

.

.

Sore ini begitu indah. Kencan pertama yang mereka lalui dengan begitu mesra. Walaupun keduanya mengaku belum merasakan cinta, tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk belajar saling mecintai.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun tak hentinya digenggam oleh Chanyeol seakan-akan tangan mungil itu emas yang sangat berharga.

"Emm apa kita akan pulang Baek?", tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya lelah.

"Kita makan dulu Channie.. Aku lapar", jawab Baekhyun mengelus perut datarnya.

"Ah iya sebaiknya kita makan di restoran langgananku. Kau pasti suka.",

"Chan tunggu dulu aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kau tunggu ya"

"Oke Baekki",

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa tidak sabaran.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Enggh chan chan", bisik Baekhyun pelan tepat di pintu toilet.

"Aigoo Baek kenapa lama sekali?", Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"Sstt.. masuk dulu!"

"Mwo? Aku ini namja tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam"

"Tidak ada orang kok Chan. Cepatlah!"

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan bingung. Apa-apaan Baekhyun menyuruhnya masuk ke toilet wanita.

Tapi dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Astaga Baek kenapa kau menarikku. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk? Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Kita lakukan di apartment saja kalau sudah tidak tahan", ucap Chanyeol.

"Chan diam dulu. Kau cerewet sekali.. Siapa juga yang tidak tahan. Begini.. A.. aku emm aku tiba-tiba menstruasi Chan"

"Ne?"

"Iya Channie. Aku tidak bawa pembalut dan dressku kotor. Kau tolong aku ne?", bisik Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aigoo kenapa tidak bilang daritadi. Kukira kau ingin.."

"Aishh sudahlah cepat bantu aku"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Segara Chanyeol buka jacket mahalnya untuk menutupi area belakang Baekhyun. Tak peduli itu jacket mahalnya dari Prancis. Toh nanti juga bisa dicuci.

"Dan satu lagi Chan.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Belikan aku pembalut sekarang juga!"

"Apa? Kau ini...arghh"

.

.

Chanyeol pun menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di ranjang. Rasanya moment indahnya dengan Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Tak hentinya Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat foto-foto selfie yang sempat mereka ambil tadi siang.

"Chann.. Kau ini kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?", Chanyeol yang dikagetkan oleh Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan handphonenya.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mandi? cepat sekali", Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Baju tidur.

"Ya.. Kau lelah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah.", Chanyeol menggapai wajah Baekhyun. Mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Sangat erat. Ntah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan itu.

"Mrs. Park ada apa?"

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona. Sangat senang mendengar Chanyeol meyebutnya sebagai .

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu"

"Tadi kau marah-marah tiba-tiba sekarang malah memelukku. Kau aneh sekali Baek"

"Siapa juga yang tidak marah, kau susah sekali disuruh membeli pembalut saja tidak mau."

"Aigoo sudahlah kau sensitif sekali kalau sedang menstruasi seperti ini"

"Itu kau tahu."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Baek besok kan kita ke kantor. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi.", ucap Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Iya Channie."

.

.

"Cup.. cup..", Kedua insan itu kini saling mencumbu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengecupi bibir Baekhyun dan menekannya lama.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa melakukan ini. Sedari tadi Chanyeol sangat gelisah karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba mual.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun untuk beristirahat di ruangannya, membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa empuknya. Ya.. mereka sedang berada di kantor.

Saking khawatirya Chanyeol terus-terusan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mulai pucat hingga akhirnya seperti sekarang ini. Saling mencumbu tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

Ciuman itu terhenti saat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Chan.. Maafkan aku mengganggumu"

"Baekk jangan berkata seperti itu. Maagmu sedang kambuh dan itu salahku karena tidak membangunkanmu tadi pagi. Astaga sebaiknya kau menjaga kesehatanmu Baekki. Kau makan ne?"

"Iya Channie. Aku akan ke kantin sendirian"

"Tidak.. aku akan menemanimu"

"Ta..tapi .."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku juga ingin sarapan."

.

.

"Hey.. kau.. cepat ke sini?", ucap Tuan Park memanggil salah satu karyawan.

"I..iya Tuan Park. A.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?", jawab Seulgi terbata-bata pasalnya dia sangat tau bahwa lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu Chanyeol di mana? Dia tidak berada di ruangannya.", ujar Tuan Park.

Seulgi memang sedikit takut pada Tuan Park. Tuan Park itu terlihat sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Padahal hal itu sangat berbeda dengan hatinya.

"A.. aku tidak tahu persisnya Park Sajangnim ke mana Tuan. Ta..tapi dia keluar dengan sekretarisnya."

"Selamat pagi Tuan Park. Maaf sekali ini Seulgi dia karyawan baru di sini.", Jongdae tiba-tiba datang dan membungkuk dan menyuruh Seulgi untuk pergi. Ngomong-ngomong Jongdae adalah salah satu manajer di perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Oh iyaa tak apa. Jongdae, Chanyeol ada di mana?"

"Sedang keluar Tuan. Sepertinya ke kantin bersama Nona Byun."

"Ohh.. Baiklah Jongdae lanjutkan pekerjaanmu", belum sempat Tuan Park pergi Jongdae kembali berbicara.

"Maaf Tuan.. kalau boleh saya jujur saya sangat heran melihat Park Sajangnim, Tuan"

"Hah ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongdae memang manajer yang dulunya sudah bekerja sebelum Chanyeol menjabat menjadi CEO. Tentunya dia sudah lumayan dekat dengan Tuan Park.

"I...itu Tuan dia sering terlihat berdua dengan nona Byun. Saat itu aku juga melihat mereka berdua-duaan di ruangan Park Sajangnim"

"Ya.. lalu? Apa itu masalah?", ucap Tuan Park merasa pembicaraan ini tidak terlalu penting.

"Maaf Tuan tapi.. Mereka juga sering sekali kepergok sedang berciuman"

"Ya ya lalu?", Tuan Park mulai merasa Jongdae mengadu.

"Saya dengar Park Sajangnim telah dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan Tuan. Lalu apa Tuan akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi?"

Tuan Park kembali bingung. Ya tentu saja Tuan Park bingung. Apa-apaan Jongdae berkata seperti itu?

"Kau ini .. Ya tak apa.. Mereka kan sudah menikah. Dan Byun itu memang wanita pilihan kami. Apa salahnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu, Jongdae?"

"Nona Byun sudah menikah dengan Park Sajangnim?", pekik Jongdae shock.

Seluruh karyawan yang tadinya bekerja mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jongdae.

"Iya.. Kau tidak tahu?"

Jongdae melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. What? menikah? Hampir saja Jongdae pingsan di tempat mengetahui wanita incarannya sudah ada yang memiliki. Bahkan orang itu adalah bossnya sendiri.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
